


Aftermath

by Fianna9



Series: Afreet [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Gen, Slavery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: For the Prowl/Jazz Anniversary challenge 2017Prompts: Chapter 1: breaking the rules; Chapter 2: secrets; must keep quiet; Chapter 3: hide and seekSummary: What happens after Prowl discovers Jazz. After all, he has to hide Jazz' nature while still searching for a way to free him. And for that, they're going to need allies. Including a new one they gain along the way.





	1. Covering Their Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Prowl has to break the rules sometimes. Especially when it is for the greater good.

It had been four orns since Jazz had marched up to Ironhide and formally joined the Autobots, and Prowl was still frantic to finish covering their tracks. It would have been easier if he'd gathered information and waited until he had everything in place like he intended, but he had underestimated how compelling the afreet could be.

He'd been working long past his shifts, but he was almost done with the fabrications. Jazz was now officially listed as a Polyhexian-Praxian mech from a small clan in one of the lower class areas of Praxus. It was one Prowl had encountered during his time as an Enforcer, and he recalled them as being more tolerant of outcrossings than his own clan. Unfortunately they like so many others had been wiped out during the destruction of the city, but at least this way one more clan would be remembered and allowed to continue.  The two of them would still have spend some time creating a history for Jazz that was complete enough to pass casual inspection but wouldn't have created records that would have existed outside of Praxus.

As an Enforcer it troubled him to be fabricating evidence like this, but the reality was that few outsiders believed that the jinn and their cousins ever existed. Genies were considered by most to be little more than fanciful creations of imagination. It didn't help that the evidence for their existence seemed to disappear as they moved between masters.

Prowl gripped the edge of desk and almost threw it against the wall. Master. He truly despised that word more than he'd allowed Jazz to perceive. Slavery was abhorrent to a Praxian, and they had fought against it for ages. It was undeniable that freeing an afreet would be potentially deadly, but he refused to remain what he despised any longer than necessary. It would take time and resources to fix this situation; things he did not have readily available right now.

That didn't mean he couldn't start planning for the future. The highest priority was to find allies he could trust to understand why this potentially deadly situation was so necessary. It would be an unfortunately short list and was going to require a thorough investigation of any potentials; an investigation that was going to break even more regulations. Once again ignoring his chronometer and his protocols, Prowl  accessed the database of current residents and got to work.


	2. Finding Hidden Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl finds some potential allies hidden in plain sight

Ratchet took a quick look at Ironhide as they met up just outside Prowl's office door. The older mech had turned command of his squad over after the disaster at the docks, but he was visibly unhappy being taken away from his new charge so soon. Ratchet was exhausted and had barely gotten any recharge himself in the past few orn. If anyone other than Prowl had called and set a meeting at this late an orn he'd have told them off, but he knew the tactician had a reputation of never making a frivolous request. "You know yet why Prowl insisted we meet him here now?"

"No, but this better be good," Ironhide said displeased. "I had to leave Prime and Elita One in their quarters with just Chromia and Kup outside."

"They'll manage without you," Ratchet said without much sympathy.

Ironhide just grunted, apologizing wordlessly for the lack of tact given the situation. He knew how much it bothered Ratchet to leave his patients even for this short of a time.

Once the door opened, Ironhide entered first, habitually looking for trouble and checking out the room. It was a decent size but crowded office with only one door. Prowl was seated behind the desk like always with two chairs waiting for them on the other side.

Ratchet focused his attention on Prowl, taking note of the tension in the Praxian's frame. If Prowl had been following normal pattern he was skipping recharge, failing to refuel and almost completely focused on figuring out how the dock disaster could have been prevented. He did look worn and tired, but he also seemed distracted by a datapad in his hand.

Once the pair were seated, Prowl rose and walked the entire office, doorwings extended to maximum range. Satisfied, he returned to his seat and keyed a complicated code into the terminal. After he was finished the computer announced "Security Level: Alpha-Fortress-Red-Eagle-Epsilon-Tracer secured."

Ironhide almost protested when the comm block came into effect. He'd rarely been a meeting with this high level security that did not involve the Prime. Something about Prowl's expression made him halt and wait to find out what was happening.

Venting heavily, Prowl dropped the formal mask he usually wore in public and looked directly at them. He looked tired but as determined as either had ever seen since Sentinel offlined. "I specifically requested the two of you because of certain recent events. Understand that what is said here cannot leave this room or be mentioned to anyone else."

"What are you plotting that you can't tell the Prime," Ratchet asked as Ironhide rumbled almost angrily.

"Optimus Prime has enough to learn adjusting to his new role right now," Prowl pointed out, almost unconsciously fidgeting with the datapad in his hand. "I promise I will explain this to him once I am certain he will believe what I am saying."

"I've gone through the records of everyone on the base, and you are the only ones I have located who will comprehend what I am about to reveal and understand why it is so dangerous," Prowl vented for a moment before firmly placing the datapad on the table in front of him and curling his hands away from it. "Ratchet, Ironhide, I regret that my great-grandcreator banished your carrier for bonding with an outsider, but I cannot regret that those actions may have helped you survive its destruction."

As Ratchet almost flinched at the reminder of their carrier's status, while his older sibling looked at Prowl with a little less hostility but more suspicion. Not because he was claiming a pair of half-breeds as kin, but because he'd actually apologized for something that happened before he was created. Skepticism heavy in his voice, Ironhide said, "So you think we can be trusted because we're outcrosses?"

"No, discovering you were half-Praxian meant that you would be more likely to belief what I am going to reveal. I am trusting the two of you with this because of your maturity, practicality and intelligence," Prowl said immediately nodding at each of them in turn. "Given his nature I cannot trust Smokescreen with this information, and Bluestreak is too young and desperate to understand and would ultimately use it to all of our detriment."

"Go on," Ironhide grunted.

"Recently, I came across signs and evidence that one of our distant kin was still online," Prowl looked pointedly at the pair.

"Distant kin?" Ratchet asked as he thought back to the stories about Praxus their carrier had told them before she offlined so many vorns ago.

"Kin of a different nature than us," Prowl said, waiting to see how the pair responded. He was gratified to see understanding and shock in their faces as they realized what he meant.


	3. Another Element Affecting Events is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz isn't the only one who's been playing with reality

Prowl look up as the door to his office opened unannounced allowing the complete unexpected entrance of Jazz, the only one brazen enough to causally enter without buzzing or calling ahead. What was surprising was that after Jazz entered he turned a serious face to Prowl and said, "Need to talk, Prowl."

Prowl immediately engaged the security block that annoyed Red Alert every time it was used, although the security chief reluctantly admitted that at times the tactician and his primary source of intelligence needed privacy. Dropping his normally impassive expression, he looked Jazz over as he asked, "What happened?"

"Almost ran into 'Screamer on my way out of Tarn," Jazz replied settling against the wall beside the door as he stared at Prowl through the impassive visor. "He and his trine had just arrived from Kolkular. Completely unexpected arrival the base commander was not happy to see. Probably because he's been siphoning off funds."

"The appearance of the Decepticon's Second-in-Command is important news but not high security," Prowl said even as he started adding that factor into the newest attack plans.

"It is when he's wind-touched," Jazz said bluntly, watching to see how Prowl reacted to the news.

"You're certain," Prowl stated, not insulting Jazz by making it sound like a question.

He was as collected as always, but Jazz noted he had managed to make the half-breed pause in surprise. Satisfied for now, he nodded, "Yep. It's older than my own trace on Soundwave, but the jann influence is still there."

"So the genie's prison is unlikely to be still in his possession," Prowl mused.

"You getting tired of me, Prowler?" Jazz asked, starting at Prowl with an almost unreadable expression. "You want someone else to call you Master?"

"When the time comes we should also free our cousin," Prowl answered steadily. According to the stories it never paid to show fear around the afreet, even this one that was bound to him. "That would put it in our debt. Of course, that would imply that you are capable of finding it out there in the devastation without giving away your nature."

"It won't hide from me for long now that I know its trace," Jazz smirked, dipping his head at the challenge-laden flattery. "See you in a few orn, Prowler."

Once he was gone, Prowl waited a few kliks to steady himself before disengaging the security protocols.

\-----------------------------

Ten orn later Jazz hauled a new recruit into the base claiming he was well suited for SpecOps. Red Alert was highly suspicious considering how Jazz had joined them, but Optimus Prime made the time to welcome the new Autobot personally.

"It took you long enough to find him," was Prowl's only comment once the pair were in his office and under the security lock.

"Maybe you want to try your own luck next time," Jazz replied with a smirk.


End file.
